hoogwaard_nationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic Of Hoogwaard
Republic of hoogwaard South hoogwaard is the state war dese wiki overgaat ---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|'Motto:' "For Pepople for Contery"---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|'Anthem:' Volkshyyimmye---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|Oegstgeest And Zoetermeer---- |- !Capital | Hengelveld jure Aularia facto |- !Largest city |Henggelveld |- !Official language(s) |Hoogwaardian |- !Other language(s) |Dutch |- !Official religion(s) | Atheism 98 % | Islam 1 % | Judaism 1 % |- !Demonym |Hoogwaardse |- !Government | Despotic Republic 19-04-2013 - 11-2013 Revolutionary Republic 11-05-2013 Conferdrate Republic 24-5-2013 |- !Bondskanslier |Shady Restapato |- !Kanslier of Vinkmointain |Timo Vink |- !Great Leader and Guide of the Revolution |Shady Restapato |- !Legislature |The chamber |- !Type |Bicameral |- !Seats |4 |- !Election |2016 |- !Established |2013 |- !Area claimed |70m² |- !Population |44 |- !Currency |Staatsgulden jure Euro |- !National food |Cheese |- !National drink |Fanta |- !National animal |Eagle |- !Other national symbols |Blue |- !Patron saint |None |- !Internet domain |.hg jurre .nl |- !Calling code | +31 |- !Time zone | +1 (summer +2) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| ---- repbliekhoogwaard.jouweb.nl |} Etymology Hoogwaard Is In Oegstgeest And Great Republic It An Hobby Micronation Te Govemement Is An Dictacraty And An New Nation In The NL History The Hoogwaardian Consulat Is An Sucessor State Of Sahdyvinkenstein An Another State he founded the independent shadyvinkenstein State but barbarians attacks shadyvinkenstein And as result Shadvinkenstein defeats Shady went into exile to liberate his country 3 years he did try but it didn't work His Going In Exile for 3 years And Found The SIE Govenement in exile '' '' But the government went into exile and shadyvinkensteinse government founded the republic Hoogwaard By the SIE On 19 april The SIE members of the Sie are Timo Shady and Stein held a meeting about and 2nd country their country with the creation of his agreement and new shady place and have found he's thinking about the name of the country at a quarter past twelve Hoogwaard declares independence 3 separatists Went 12; 15 PM To The Location And The declared its independence For hoogwaard Government & Politics The Govemement Is An Conferdration ''Any Chancellor in the hoogwaardse Government facto, it and Federation any leaders of hoogwaardse and State in the State can participate in the elections the country with the most votes become leader of hoogwaard Citizenship To hoogwaard can anyone Be citizen whether you Brown am or blank thick whether you're gay or straight am anyone can be citizen But you have to keep the following requirements You need not be a member of and other micronation can request permission the chance is 9/10 hoogwaard that says Yes You have to remain true to the homelandTraitors words severely punished their words of the CROH If your soldier or member of the Government you get 1 chance If you have the right to Hoogwaardse in and other micronation to live for 5 year Racism Is strictly prohibited the forbidden symbols are Swastika you Hindu am is forbidden because the and symbol of racism and anti-Semitism Hammer and sickle and symbol for murder NATO Symbol as murder seen words Foreign Relations Our Contry Is Member Of The Micronatial Union our profile is http://micronationunion.webs.com/apps/profile/109616645/ But Have Realations Witch This Contries [1]Federal Republic of Narentia Independent Free Nation of Walton Doberman Island Republic Alburg Emmeria Kilan Federation '''Mouzilo Empire former'' ' Jerapocalpse Empire United Nordic Kingdom of Carrum Sniland Principality of Lyonesse Sparta Uronic Empire Mount Henadas former MilitaryEdit The Hoogwaardse armed forces is the army of the hoogwaard the HDAF Is Keep Order Other countries attacks 6 June 2013 because of Foreign pressure Defending the Hoogwaardse State Here Are The Grades Generalissimus unattainable Field Marshall " Lieutenant Corporal Soldier The have 15 men and 2 artillery Marine The Navy is the Navy of hoogwaard the task is defend the hoogwaardse waters Geography & Climate Geography Hoogwaard Borders Netherlands Doberman Hoogwaardse the United States of America And island Republic surface is 60-120 square meters the water surface is 75 square meters hoogwaard is not unlike other Micronations In a place but in different places here and list of places and description about the places Hengelvield The capital of Hoogwaard but also others cities are aularia Hoogwaard And de facto capital of Doge Distrikt Vinkmointain pathalla The province with the most inhabitants but is often corruption there Talaria The poorest province of hoogwaard but cypasakah is the 2nd Great City Shadyvinkenstein the ruins of the Kingdom shadyvinkenstein the country was connected to hoogwaard and hoogwaard had same head of State it is also the province where more has no effect hoogwaard Port District The port district Is not a province but is separate from hengelvield and Dscrict despite Salaria Island Is not a province but and island Capital city Head Province Plathallia Shadyvinkenstein remnants of the kingdom Shadyvinkenstein Climate The predominant wind direction in the Netherlands is southeast, which causes a moderate [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oceanic_climate maritime climate, with cool summers and mild winters. This is especially the case in places within direct proximity of t Economy The Economy Is Good the money is hoogwaardian gulden Culture Hoogwardian And Dutch And The Languwitch Is Hoogwaardian And Dutch And Greece The Curency Is The Hoogwaardian Gulden And Euro 2 Hoogwaarden Guldens = 1 € Media Hoogwardian state television Dutch TV Shows *Nederland 1 *Nederland 2 *Nederland 3 *TV West * The Website www.republiekhoogwaard.jouwweb.nl Trivia Hoogwaard is an republic But have an crown in his coat of arms Category:Hoogwaardian State